poptropicafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bearded Kid Island
Bearded Kid Island is based off a comic series from Bitstrips. Characters *Patrick O'Niel (the bearded kid) *Mom & Dad (the parents) *Ms. Quintana (the teacher) *Email (the squirrel kid who chews pencils) *Prince Nassem (the kid with the green hair) *Kriss Peters (the teenage bully) *Gwen (the bearded kid's girlfriend) *Alvin (the boy always wearing a winter hat) *Calvin (the dead mouse) *Carl (the boy with gauged earrings) *Dakota (the chubby boy) *Eliza (the girl with gum on the chair) *Freda (the formal girl) *Gerald (the boy who gets the right answer but counts the wrong way) *Marla (the african american girl) *Nancy (the boy with the girly name) *Jeff (the muscular boy) *Liz (the girl with the pigtails) *Rylee (the girl always dressed up as a princess) *Sam (the girl with glasses) *Sasha (the african american boy) *Spike (the kid who pulls Liz's pigtails) *Thor (the boy with the tie and shorts) *Trixie (the chubby girl) Items *Valentine *Pencil with Teeth Marks *Duct Tape *Prince's Sock *Fake Spiders *Trick or Treat Bag *Instruments *Calvin *Plastic Bag *Ice Water *Balloons *Patrick's Pants *Prune Juice *Island Medallions Walkthrough Episode 1: Patrick & Gwen *Make a Valentine. *Have it get sent to the wrong student. Episode 2: Pencils * Email is chewing Sasha's pencil, then Kriss's pencil, then Patrick's pencil. * Take a pencil out of Email's mouth. * Throw the pencil out the window. * Duct tape Email's Mouth shut. * Send Email home on the kindergarten bus for chewing pencils. Episode 3: Mismatched Socks *Find a sock that matches Prince's sock. *Throw everybody's socks into a pile. *Everybody's socks get smelly. *Email steals Prince's sock. Episode 4: Pigtails *Spike pulls Liz's pigtails. *Find the Fake Spiders *Put fake spiders in Liz's hair to scare Spike. Episode 5: Rylee's Costume *Rylee got Halloween upside down and thinks February 29th is Halloween. *She tried to go Trick-or-Treating in the snow. *She's sad, because she only goes trick-or-treating every four years. Episode 6: Music *The drums are hanging upside down on the ceiling. *Hang Thor upside down. *Raise your hand for an instrument. *Have the kids play instruments in a funny way. *Play the violin with a fork. *Play the piano with a bouncing ball. Episode 7: Dead Mouse *The dead mouse is Calvin. *Pick Calvin up by the tail. *Put Calvin in a plastic bag. *Throw Calvin out the window. Episode 8: A Sticky Situation *Carl is chewing gum and Carl puts it on Eliza's chair. *Send Carl home on the kindergarten bus. *Eliza is stuck. *Try to throw ice water at Eliza. *She's wet, cold, and still stuck. *Try to hang Eliza upside down from the chair. *Eliza falls out of her chair. Episode 9: Balloons *The room is filled with balloons. *It's fun in the room filled with balloons. Episode 10: Name Trading *Nancy doesn't like his name, he thinks it's a girl's name. *Sam is both a boy's name and a girl's name. *Nancy's name could be Sam *Patrick doesn't like his name. Email doesn't like his name. Alvin doesn't like his name. Gwen doesn't like her name. Sasha doesn't like his name. Thor doesn't like his name. The whole class doesn't like their names. *Patrick's name could be Thor *Email's name could be Patrick *Alvin's name could be Email *Gwen's name could be Ms. Quintana *Sasha's name could be Dakota *Thor's name could be Jeff Episode 11: What? *Rip the tag of the mattress. *Send Patrick home. *Patrick followed the walkthrough backwards and threw up, but he's still alive. *Everybody laughed about following the walkthrough backwards. *Send Spike home on the kindergarten bus for pulling Liz's pigtail. *Patrick didn't like prune juice. *Give Patrick prune juice. *Help Patrick find his pants. *Patrick lost his pants, but he still got his underwear. *Follow the walkthrough backwards. Episode 12: Snow *The kids would start crying, because it snowed inside the school. *Give the teacher a snow shovel, so she can shovel the snow. *Kids get to go out and make a whole bunch of snowmen. *They built the same snowmen that Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes built. Category:Islands Category:Everyone Islands